


Tee shirt

by Peppermint_candies



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, post-movie/books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: She wants the blue shirt she's holding. Unwilling to let it go as Peter slips the hoodie over her head.As her head pops out the neck-hole she's still pouting. "But this isn't... it doesn't... Peter." She tries and he laughs because he finds her looking really adorable with just her head poking through a too big hoodie.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Tee shirt

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to post a bunch of stuff I've been hoarding for a bit on my computer...This is super unpolished and the plot line got away from me but I wanted to post it anyways...
> 
> I like to think of it it as a little post book/movie headcanon.

He smiles as he see her sneak a shirt into his dresser and pull a different one out. They are both home for a three day weekend and she's been hiding in his room for most of the day, enjoying the fact they can just lounge around and watch movies.

But his mom drops off a pile of laundry, one she didn't have to do but does anyways because he's home and she likes having her oldest home.

Peter ignores it at first uncaring if they live on his desk chair for the weekend or not.

But he has to get up and use the bathroom. It gives Lara Jean the perfect time to put them away, he knows she's not nearly as neat and tidy as she appears in her own space but she wants to make sure others space looks nice, tidy, like she respects the cleanliness of his room. Which is saying a lot.

Peter comes back to find her putting his clothes away into his dresser and sneaking a shirt out, one he knows he'd miss, its his favourite shirt.

"Girl. Don't be sneaking my favourite shirt out." He teases from the door way. Enjoying the little squeak she makes as she drops the shirt back in to the dresser.

"Peter!" She frowns turning towards him clearly upset on getting caught. She pouts a little as he comes towards her pulling her in.

He's so stupidly in love with her he can't find it in himself to be mad. "If you are going to take my clothes at least don't take my favourite shirt Lara Jean." He whispers kissing her.

She pouts still and he smiles before pulling out an old lacrosse hoodie from their high school. "Here. This would look better." He says quietly to her. She knows he's kept it for her, she use to wear it all the time when she would get cold. But she doesn't want it.

Well she does, because its his, but its not what she wants. She wants the blue shirt she's holding. Unwilling to let it go as Peter slips the hoodie over her head.

As her head pops out the neck-hole she's still pouting. "But this isn't... it doesn't... Peter." She tries and he laughs because he finds her looking really adorable with just her head poking through a too big hoodie.

"What Lara Jean? What could possibly make you want that shirt more than anything else?" He asks as he notices her distressed look.

She makes a squeaky noise before burying her face into his chest. Unable to still look at him. "It smells like you." She finally whispers as he wraps his arms around her and gently sways her back and forth. "When I go back I like having something that remind me of home and you near by..." she tries to explain.

"Lara Jean that might be the hottest thing you've ever told me." He teases a little but drops a kiss into her hair. "So, you want something that smells like me?" He says quietly and he waits for her to peek up at him.

"Yes." She says carefully and he grins wider as he pulls them towards his bed. Uncaring if she's got his shirt clutched in her hands or they are still trapped under the hoodie.

"I think I can do one better." He whispers softly as he sits down to look up at her.

Lara Jean wonders why on earth she ever thought their relationship was fake, or he wasn't truly all in. High school and their drama from then seems like a life time away and she cannot believe its been only six months or so.

"What if I send you on your way with a whole collection of my shirts that way when we aren't able to come home you still have something. Then when you send a care package home you can add which ever one you've used the most so I have something that smells like you?" He says softly and Lara Jean never expected him to be so considerate of the fact she's a romantic at heart. Perhaps she never thought he'd be one too.

"That is a wonderful idea." Lara Jean says finally as she drops the shirt to reach for him.


End file.
